


Eden - (Garten) Eden

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [6]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Brainwash - Gefangene Gedanken (Buch), Diskussion über Gehirnwäsche, Diskussion über Sekten, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 7. Eden - (Garten) EdenWenige Tage nach den Ereignissen bei SynRea sollte Ruhe eingekehrt sein im Leben der drei Detektive. Stattdessen erkennt Peter erst während einem Gespräch Justus, wie einschneidend die wenigen Tage in der Sekte tatsächlich waren.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 3





	Eden - (Garten) Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Geschichte erst geschrieben, nachdem ich das Buch gelesen hatte. (Meiner Meinung nach haben sie diesen Fall wirklich nicht gut in ein Hörspiel überführt, obwohl mir natürlich klar ist, dass da Abstriche gemacht werden müssen.) Vielleicht folgt noch einmal ein anderer Teil, der nach „Brainwash“ spielt. Mir schwirrt da noch das ein oder andere Gespräch durch den Kopf. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

> _„ >>Elysion<< ist in der griechischen Mythologie die >>Insel der Seligen<<, also so etwas wie das Paradies.“_   
>  _aus „Die drei ??? - Brainwash – Gefangene Gedanken“, S. 52_

Justus starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Bildschirm. Nach dem Konzert von Junk Food waren Bob und er in den Flieger nach Los Angeles gestiegen und nach langen, anstrengenden Tagen endlich nach Rocky Beach zurück gekehrt. Justus wusste nicht, ob sie schon jemals einen so nervenaufreibenden Fall gehabt hatten.

Er war noch immer erschöpft und übermüdet. Die Dinge, die er im so genannten >>Elysion<< erlebt hatten, schwirrten ihm noch immer im Kopf umher. Bisher hatte er noch nicht mit Peter und Bob darüber gesprochen. Er wusste nicht, was seine beiden Freunde in den Tagen bei SynRea tatsächlich erlebt hatten. Peters Blick in dem Moment, als Justus von der Bühne gezerrt worden war, ging dem ersten Detektiv einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Sie hatten es das Paradies genannt, aber niemand hatte sich wie im Paradies gefühlt. Justus Rede hatte eine Lawine bei SynRea ausgelöst. Slide war nicht der einzige, der die Sekte noch verlassen hatte, nachdem die drei Fragezeichen von dort geflohene waren. Er war einer der ersten gewesen, letztendlich waren ihm fast alle gefolgt.

So weit Justus die Dinge in den Nachrichten verfolgt hatte, waren nur der Ältestenrat und einige wenige unbelehrbare bei Pejo geblieben. Der Guru versuchte verzweifelt zu retten, was zu retten war. Justus war sich fast sicher, dass er in nur wenigen Monaten unter einer ganz ähnlichen Masche und unter einem neuen Namen, das ganze Projekt erneut aufziehen würde. Es gab viel zu viele, die darauf herein fielen, selbst dann noch, wenn ihnen schon einmal die Augen geöffnet worden waren. Und Justus hatte am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, dass man diesem Wahn selbst dann verfallen konnte, wenn man ein absoluter Gegner solch eines Systems war.

Im Moment hatte Pejo jedoch erst einmal eine Menge Klagen am Hals. In Bens Blut hatte man die Droge noch nachweisen können und O-Lan war bereit auch vor Gericht auszusagen. Doch als die Polizei bei der Hütte im Wald eingetroffen war, in der man Ben und Car und alle vor ihnen gefangen gehalten und ihnen die Drogen verabreicht hatte, war sie vollkommen leer gewesen und es hatte keine Spuren mehr von irgendwem gegeben. Pejo hatte genug Geld um sich die besten Anwälte leisten zu können. Keine der Klage würde erfolgreich sein. Das war ein Gedanke, der unglaublich deprimierend war.

„Justus?“

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Erster?“, fragte Peter besorgt.

Justus nickte benommen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Peter die Zentrale betreten hatte. Die Dinge, die geschehen waren, beschäftigten ihn viel zu sehr. Das war ihm schon seit Tagen bewusst, doch er konnte auch beim besten Willen nichts daran ändern.

„Hör mal, was da bei SynRea passiert ist - auf der Bühne, mein ich – das … ich meine …“

„Schon gut, Peter“, unterbrach Justus das Gestammel seines Freundes. „Ich denke nicht, dass sich irgendjemand für irgendetwas entschuldigen muss, was dort passiert ist. Wir waren alle … verwirrt.“

„Du nicht“, erwiderte Peter. Er ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. „Bob und ich haben uns verführen lassen, aber du hast dich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.“

Justus musterte seinen Freund eine Weile. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe da viel tiefer drin gesteckt, als ihr“, meinte Justus zögernd.

„Was meinst du?“, wollte Peter unsicher wissen.

„Man wird nicht einfach so zum Spirituellen Nachwuchs-Pionier, Peter. Ich stand mehr als ein Mal kurz davor unter der Gehirnwäsche zusammen zu brechen. Es war nicht leicht die Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten“, erklärte Justus. „Und dann war da auch ständig die Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn ich auffliege. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Car wegbrachten. Sie hätten mit mir das selbe getan wie mit Ben, wenn sie an mir gezweifelt hätten.“

Peter lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis er die Lehne unter seinen Haaren spürte. „Ich weiß nicht, was da mit mir passiert ist, Just“, meinte er zweifelnd, den Blick starr an die Decke des Wohnwagens gerichtet.

„Du warst der Idee dieser Sekte schon nicht abgeneigt, als wir noch hier waren und das ganze nur im Fernsehen gesehen haben. Mir hätte da schon klar sein müssen, dass das nicht gut gehen kann. Diese Art der Massensugestion ist nicht zu unterschätzen und wir haben es trotzdem getan“, entgegnete Justus. „Wie war eigentlich dein Gespräch mit Kelly?“

Peter schnaubte. „Frag nicht.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Also nicht gut.“

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie dabei gewesen wäre. Sie glaubt mir kein Wort. Ich … war ich auch so fanatisch allein wegen dem, was da im Fernsehen kam?“, wollte Peter verzweifelt wissen.

„Warst du nicht“, versicherte Justus ihm. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, Kelly würde diese Dinge für Schwachsinn halten, als sie hier war um mit dir zu reden, bevor wir nach New York geflogen sind.“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Den Eindruck hatte ich auch. Aber offensichtlich hat sie ihre Meinung geändert.“

„Hat Kelly irgendwelche Probleme zu Hause, dass sie so sehr darauf anspringt?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Peter zu. „Wir … Ach, ich weiß nicht. Wir hatten eine Menge Stress in den letzten Wochen. Sie hat ja nicht ohne Grund Schluss gemacht, bevor wir geflogen sind. Ich weiß nicht, was bei Kelly zu Hause los ist.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass Kelly wirklich Dummheiten machen wird. Sieh mal, diese Sache mit SynRea geht durch die ganze Presse. Es gibt so viele Berichte der Menschen, die dort waren. Ich denke, das wird genug Abschreckung sein. Zumindest für ein paar Monate“, meinte Justus. „Gib nicht gleich auf. Vielleicht sieht es in ein paar Tagen schon wieder anders zwischen euch aus.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. … Seit ich wieder hier bin habe ich über eine Menge Dinge nachgedacht. Ich denke, es war schon richtig, dass Kelly Schluss gemacht hat.“

Justus musterte Peter nachdenklich. Er wusste nicht, ob es gut war solche Entscheidungen ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu treffen. Er traute sich im Moment nicht zu irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen, egal worum es auch gehen mochte.

„Justus? Was haben die da mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Peter.

Justus seufzte. „Das willst du nicht wissen.“

„Dann hätte ich nicht gefragt“, erwiderte Peter ruhig. „Und ich wollte mich vorhin nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe dich auf der Bühne überwältigt, damit die anderen nicht auf die Idee kommen dich ernsthaft zu verletzen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie wütend du die meisten aus der Gruppe der Bodyguards mit deiner Rede gemacht hast. Ich hatte einen Moment wirklich Angst um dich.“

„Ich hatte auch Angst“, gab Justus zu. „Aber einmal damit begonnen gab es kein Zurück mehr.“

„Das hätte ziemlich in die Hose gehen können“, stellte Peter fest.

„Es ist in die Hose gegangen“, verbesserte Justus.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, wiederholte Peter seine Frage.

Justus zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er tatsächlich begann zu berichten, was er erlebt hatte, während sie bei SynRea gewesen waren. Es war nicht sein Ding über Gefühle zu reden, aber er gab sich alle Mühe Peter verständlich zu machen, was während seiner Beförderung zum SNP in ihm vorgegangen war.

Peter schwieg lange Zeit, nachdem Justus geendet hatte. Er war erschüttert. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Justus jemals so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen hatte. Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich verstand, was mit Justus geschehen war, aber vielleicht half es ihm wenigstens Justus seltsames Verhalten ein wenig zu verstehen und damit umgehen zu können.

„Warst du schon bei einem Anwalt? Ich finde, du solltest auch eine Klage einreichen. Zumindest gegen Hi-Top und Setch“, stellte Peter schließlich fest. Was die beiden gemacht hatten, musste in irgendeiner Weise strafbar sein.

Justus schnaubte. „Und was würde das bringen? Glaubst du, auch nur eine dieser Klagen wird wirklich erfolgreich sein? Ich wette mit dir, dass jede einzelne von ihnen abgewiesen wird, bevor sie überhaupt vor einen Richter kommen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Diese Einstellung war überhaupt nicht Justus Art. Justus' Zögern einfach zu tun, was richtig war, erschütterte Peter mehr, als die Dinge die sein Freund ihm zuvor berichtete hatte. „Seit wann hast so eine negative Einstellung? Es ist eine Chance.“

Justus schwieg mit verschlossenen Gesicht.

„Hör mal, damit lässt du sie doch gewinnen! Willst du dich wirklich davon unterkriegen lassen?“, fragte Peter. Es irritierte ihn, dass Justus so wenig er selbst war im Moment. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass wenige Tage, wenige Stunden, einen Menschen so verändert konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass Justus wider in Ordnung kommen würde.

Sie hatten es das Paradies genannt, doch es war wohl eher die Hölle gewesen. Peter war gerade erst dabei gewesen das heraus zu finden, während andere längst begonnen hatten Justus in dort zu zerstören. Peter hoffte, dass er und Bob das alles wieder reparieren konnten.

Der harte Knoten in seinem Magen, den er noch so lange nach ihrer Flucht durch den Wald verspürt hatte, der etwas zwischen Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut gewesen war, kehrte mit einer Wucht zurück, die Peter übel werden ließ. Doch es war die Angst um Justus und nicht vor Pejos Leuten. Es war die Verzweiflung nicht erkannt zu haben, wie schlecht es Justus ging, statt dem Zweifel, ob sie einen Weg aus dem Wald finden würden. Nur die Wut, die Wut auf Pejo und seine Leute, war noch immer die selbe.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht“, meinte Justus irgendwann, als Peter schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete.


End file.
